


Dirty Little Secret

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, It makes sense, M/M, Multiple Personalities, NOT OT3, Stucky - Freeform, They Co-Exist, Winter Is A Sassy Shit, but like, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: The Avengers have gotten used to The Winter Soldier and Bucky being two very different and present people living in one body. But when Winter decides to sexually pursue Tony, Steve is not overjoyed about it.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and tagging. But I promise this is good. I've been re-interpreting and re-imagining Winter a bit different for every fic I write him in, but I particularly like this one. Yes, I'm still working on my two longer works. This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy.

The Winter Soldier kicked his feet up on the table. Poor James had had a nightmare, and refused to wake up as himself, so The Winter Soldier had taken the helm. Not that he minded. Being cramped in the back of James' mind was not exactly pleasant, and could be downright disgusting whenever James was being all romantic with that idiot of a blonde soldier. Winter, as everyone had started calling him after getting used to the fact that he was present more than they'd like, may like men sexually like James, but he sure as hell wasn't attracted to Rogers. Rogers was too all American and good, and that was just personality. Winter wasn't into men who were his size or bigger. He preferred twinks. And speaking of twinks.

Tony Stark stumbled into the communal kitchen, and despite it being past noon, looked like he had just woken. The genius seemed oblivious to his surroundings and everything in the kitchen that wasn't the coffee maker. He downed his first cup of coffee in a matter of seconds, then refilled the cup, and stumbled back out of the kitchen, mumbling to himself about repulsors. 

Winter slowly smirked. James may be in a committed relationship with Rogers, but he sure as hell wasn't. And besides, everyone knew Stark slept around with men as well as women. Granted, Stark didn't like him very much because mission December 16th, 1991, but it's not like Winter wanted a committed relationship. Just sex. Stark seemed like the type of man who would understand that. Winter stretched lazily, then headed down to Stark's workshop.

Stark hadn't heard him come in. Not shocking, considering how loud the blasting music was that bled through the speakers. The genius was working on one of his gauntlets, looking completely focused. And fuckable. Wild hair, tight tank top, ripped jeans. Stark  ** _definitely_**  looked fuckable.

Winter stood right behind Stark, mildly amused that the genius was still unaware of his presence. He reached out and touched Stark's shoulder. The man actually screamed, dropped the gauntlet, and fell off his chair.

"Mute." Stark muttered, and the music stopped. "Jesus fucking Christ on a damned cracker! I happen to have a _ **heart condition**_ , don't sneak-" Stark looked up and saw who he was yelling at, then stopped talking, pursing his lips. "Oh. You." He said flatly, hen got up, Stark could tell easily the difference between James and Winter, perhaps better than most everyone else, save Rogers.

"Me." Winter confirmed, smirking slightly.

Stark scowled and folded his arms. "What do you want?"

Winter smirked and took a step towards Stark, who backed up into the table behind him. "You."

"Well isn't  ** _that_**  cryptic as fuck. You're gonna have to break it down for me, Soldier." Stark said flatly with an eye-roll.

Winter took another step forward, pinning Stark between the table and his hips. The man squirmed with discomfort. "You don't like me. I'm well aware of that. I'm not particularly fond of you either, for the record. I don't expect to change that, nor am I asking to. I'm not delusional, you should know. What I'm proposing is a strictly sexual relationship." Winter whispered in Stark's ear.

The man actually whimpered, low in his throat. "Flattered, but Barnes is with Rogers, and there's no way in ** _hell_**  I'm getting in the middle of  ** _that_**." Stark said, his voice still flat.

The ex-HYDRA agent hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not James. I have the right to use this body however I please when I'm in control of it, don't I? And as long as you kept your pretty mouth shut, what they don't know won't hurt them." Winter purred, starting to gently ghost his hands up and down Stark's curved hips. Winter was particularly pleased by hearing Stark's heart speed up.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want this, I'm saying that I at least ** _try_**  to do the right thing occasionally and this  ** _definitely_**  doesn't feel like the right thing, for countless reasons." Stark forced out, his voice breathless.

"It'll feel right when I have you bent over this table, screaming like a whore." Winter mused. Either Stark had a gun in his pocket, or he was packing wood at that comment. Winter figured it wasn't a leap of faith to assume the latter.

"W-Winter," Stark stuttered out. "This is a bad idea. Bad Winter. Very bad idea, and we very much probably shouldn't- ** _mmm_**." Winter shut Stark up by slowly grinding his hips.

"That's not an answer, Stark." Winter whispered.

"First of all, don't call me Stark. You're grinding against my boner, for god's sake. It's  ** _Tony_**. Second of all, I'm not saying  ** _no_** , I'm saying that I really shouldn't say ** _yes_**." Stark rambled.

Winter laughed darkly. "You're going to have to give me a definite answer. I'm an assassin, not a rapist,  ** _Anthony_**." He drawled.

Anthony whined. " ** _Fine_**. Yes. But don't say I didn't warn you, FRIDAY can be my backup, I have proof that I purposely said this was a bad-" Winter cut him off with a rough kiss, literally  ** _tearing_** the tank top off of Anthony.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Winter said smoothly, smirking deviously.

 

* * *

 

Tony was breathing hard. How the hell had this happened again? Right. Winter had randomly shown up in his shop one day, and just practically demanded sex. It was a horrid idea, to have sex with someone who A, killed his parents and B, shared a body with someone in a committed relationship. Tony's life was all sorts of fucked up and weird, and he damned well knew it.

This had been going on about a month now. Winter would corner Tony, and promptly fuck him senseless. And  _ **damn**_ , Tony was  _ **positive**_  that if he had known it was going to be that  _ **good**_  he would've bent over for Winter a _ **long**_  time ago. Winter didn't really care about location, whenever he and Tony were alone, Tony ended up either on his knees and bent over some surface.  Winter had developed the habit of grabbing a handful of Tony's hair, and putting the genius in whatever position he wanted without so much as a 'hello'. So far they had hit Tony's shop, Tony's bedroom, Tony's shower, the communal kitchen, the gym, and Winter's room. ( _ **that**_  one was particularly strange to Tony, considering it was also Bucky's room and Tony was well aware they were having sex where Bucky and Steve had sex) Tony was currently in his own bed, Winter next to him, having just finished a round of sex.

"One of these days, you're gonna be the death of me." Tony panted, looking over at Winter.

Winter arched an eyebrow and snorted sightly, getting out of bed with ease and elegance. "If I do, you're going to go down loving every second." He said easily, pulling on underwear. Tony grunted with agreement. "You do know there's an Avenger's meeting in fifteen minutes? I suggest you make yourself presentable." Winter said, smirking.

Tony groaned. "Fucking hell. You know people are starting to notice that I always have a limp, and it doesn't help that you seem to enjoy leaving marks where everyone can see." He grumbled. "We live in a tower with first class spies, you could at least  _ **try**_  to be subtle." Tony pushed himself to his feet, whining. "And would you _ **not**_  come in my ass? It is a pain in the ass to clean out, literally." Tony complained, stumbling over to his bathroom.

Winter hummed. "I would, but you look good covered in marks and ass dripping with come. So no, I think I'm good." He leered. Tony stuck his tongue out at the man.

"Are you going? Or is Bucky?" Tony shouted from the bathroom.

There was a pause. "I am. James seems to be in one of his antisocial, wounded, and scared moods and is only willing to come out if it means alone time with Rogers." Winter sighed, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Lucky asshole. Not all of us have the ability to hide in the corners of our mind and take advantage of a different personality in their head." Tony grumbled, coming out of the bathroom jumping into a pair of pants.

"And I'm the  _ **un**_ lucky asshole who has to deal with all the shit James won't." Winter said dryly.

"Guess it's a good thing you have me then." Tony said smirking and gave Winter a wink and he looked for a decent shirt.

Tony squealed when a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back a bit. (though really, he should be used to it by now) "Keep that up and I'll fuck you so hard after the meeting that you won't be able to fucking _ **move**_ when I'm done with you." Winter warned, his voice a low growl. Tony would not ever admit to the whimper that came from him throat.

"Noted." He squeaked. Winter let go on Tony's hair and hummed.

"See you at the meeting, Anthony." Winter leered, smirking, then left. Tony watched him leave. How the hell had this happened again?

 

* * *

 

The meeting had been boring, shocker. Tony was half positive his brain was going to leak out of his ears if Steve talked anymore. On the bright side Winter still scared most of the Avengers, so his presence made Steve hurry the fuck up a bit. Tony didn't pay much attention, and instead spent his time praying to every god he could think of (Thor included) that T'Challa didn't have an enhanced sense of smell, because Tony had forgotten to put on cologne and very much smelled like come and sat next to the Wakandan. Though considering the strange look he got from T'Challa when he sat down, the damned king probably noticed. Stupid enhanced humans.

After the meeting, Tony found himself in the communal kitchen, drinking coffee. He wasn't alone, Rhodey, Clint, T'Challa, and Sam were also milling around. Winter (sadly) hadn't kept his word about fucking Tony senseless, and Bucky was back, and cuddling with Steve on the couch. Tony made a clear face of disgust at their blatant display of affection, with kisses and whispering. God they were such fucking saps.

"What's the matter, Tones? Can't handle a couple of lovebirds?" Rhodey teased.

Tony snorted. "Not when they're doing it on my furniture. No one wants to see that. Gross." He wrinkled his nose and sipped his coffee.

"Well no one wants to see the hickeys all over  _ **you**_ , but we deal with that." Clint pipped up, head in the fridge.

"Please. There's a difference between knowing that I flirt around with someone and having to watch it. At least _ **I**_  keep my love life private." Tony shot back.

"We can hear you!" Steve shouted. Bucky and Steve got up and walked into the kitchen. "So who are you rolling around in the hay with, Tony?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Were you listening, Cap? I keep my love life private. So none of your business." He stuck his tongue out at Steve.

"You know, I always thought you and Potts had a thing." Clint admitted, jumping up to sit on the counter. "Do you know?" He asked, looking at Rhodey.

Rhodey held up his hands and shrugged. "Tony may be my best friend, but he doesn't tell me everything. Though for the record, if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Rhodey admitted. Clint pouted. "Besides, why the hell do you care, Barton? You kept an entire family secret for quite some time." Rhodey pointed out.

"That's different! Whoever Tony is screwing, they must be near by, and we most probably know them." Clint paused, thinking. "Is he an Avenger?" He asked.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Who said it was a he?"

"Your limp did." Bucky spoke up. There was a round of snorts and chuckles from everyone.

"I reveal nothing about my mystery lover. Wanna know, figure it out yourselves." Tony shrugged. He was a businessman, which practically required him to be able to lie and dance around the truth pretty easily. This conversation only amused him, it didn't make him uncomfortable one bit.

"I'm taking that as a challenge." Clint warned. "Alright right here, right now. We're gonna all gonna put our heads together. Can't be that hard." He muttered. Tony shrugged. Worst comes to worst, they figure it out, and Steve and Bucky gave Tony some dumb talk. It wouldn't make Winter stop and Tony knew it. "Firstly, when was the last time Tony had sex with mystery man?" Clint asked, looking dead ass serious about figuring this out.

T'Challa actually partook in the conversation, and Tony was mildly offended. Traitor. "I believe right before the meeting. Mister Stark... had a certain scent following him." The king actually smirked. Damned traitor. Tony made a face at him. Sam snorted.

"So that means he's probably still in the building. FRIDAY, is Tony's secret lover in the building?" Clint asked.

"Oh no, Hawkass. You don't get any help from my AI." Tony scolded. Clint pouted again.

"You guys have any guesses?" Clint asked the others present.

"Told you, I'm staying out of this." Rhodey said, though he had an amused smile. Little shit. Everyone else shrugged.

"I mean, as often as it happens, it would make the most sense if he was an Avenger, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure none of us see Tony that way." Sam added, frowning.

"And what are you boys talking about?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at all of them as she grabbed the coffee pot.

"Who Tony's secret boyfriend is." Clint said, grinning.

Tony snorted. "For the record, we aren't dating. Just sex."

Natasha stared at all of them, blinking a few times. "You've got to be kidding me." She said flatly.

Sam scowled. "You know, don't you?"

"When doesn't she know?" Clint sighed.

"Who is it?" Bucky asked, curious. Tony had to hold back his laughter at the irony of Bucky being the one who asked.

Natasha studied all of them. "Wow, I thought it was obvious. I can't decide if I want to keep it to myself just to watch you idiots try to figure it out, of if I want to tell you just to see the look on your faces." She admitted.

"Come on, Nat. Let them figure it out on their own, this is amusing me." Tony begged, partially being truthful, and partially not wanting everyone to actually know.

Natasha smiled wickedly. Tony was royally fucked. "It's Winter." She said simply, then left the room with her coffee. Tony was going to find a way to get revenge, he promised himself. But for now, he had to deal with  _ **this**_.

"You're sleeping with my boyfriend?!" Steve demands, and it should be funny to see his face that red, but Tony is a bit scared in all honesty.

"First of all, Winter isn't exactly your boyfriend, he just shares a body with your boyfriend. Second of all, I think I'm gonna run now." Tony gave them a fake smile, then dropped his coffee and quite literally ran to his workshop. Unfortunately, Steve was quick on his heels.

"What the hell Tony?" Steve demanded.

Tony sighed. "In my defense, I wasn't lying when I said we weren't romantic. It's just sex." Tony insisted.

"I don't care! You... you don't have the right to sexually pursue him!" Steve's voice was shrill.

"Honestly Rogers, if you shout any loud the neighbors will hear." A sarcastic voice came from the shadows. "Also, for the record, _ **I**_  pursued Anthony. So get off your high horse." Winter said smoothly, a light smirk playing across his lips. Tony had no idea when Bucky had flipped to Winter, but he was grateful to have him here, nonetheless.

Steve didn't look any less pissed off. "How could you do this to him? Bucky deserves better than you using his body to slut around!" He snapped.

Winter wasn't affected by the words in the slightest. His eyebrows twitched up. "Language, Captain." He smirked. "How is it not my body as well? After all, the super soldier serum, the metal arm, are all products of honing said body for my existence. At least unlike James, I push the memories of what Anthony and I do together out of his reach. I don't particularly enjoy watching you and James all the time, but you don't see _ **me**_  bitching." He pointed out.

"It was Bucky's first! He didn't ask for you to be in there!" Steve yelled.

Winter narrowed his eyes. "Honestly Captain, you sound like a five year old. For the record, do you think I asked for it? Asked for my existence to be forced into another man's head? Asked to have to see all his memories and intrude on his thoughts? Asked to see James suffering and in pain because of me, but not having a solution for it?" Winter's voice was dark, and terrifying. "If I could end my existence, I would. But I can't without killing your precious James, and believe it or not, being in his head has made me somewhat tolerant of him. Do you know what it feels like to be crafted and made for the sole purpose of obeying? To have only been created to be a pawn in another man's game? To have only ten words make you at the speaker's mercy?  My existence hasn't exactly been a pleasant one. And even without HYDRA, without someone _ **controlling**_  me, it's not exactly easy. James hides and forces me out whenever he can't handle something, forcing _ **me**_  to deal with it. I feel lost and confused without having a mission to carry out. So if I can have even the slightest bit of pleasure and happiness with Anthony, then I'll damned well take it. I like Anthony, sexually, romantically. And you can't get in the way of that, or change it. So get used to it." Winter actually growled. Steve paled a bit. The entire room was silent, then Tony processed what Winter said.

"You like me romantically?" Tony asked quietly.

"Shut the hell up, Anthony." Winter ordered. Tony opened his mouth to argue, but two super soldiers gave him stone cold glares. Tony promptly closed his mouth.

Steve slowly processed the information. "Well what about Bucky?" He asked, voice quieter this time.

Winter arched an eyebrow. "What about him? Anthony and I fucking will only effect your relationship if you let it." He pointed out.

Steve sighed. "How does Bucky feel about this?" He clarified.

"Ask him." Winter said flatly, then closed his eyes. His posture loosened and his face became drawn tight with emotion. Bucky.

"Bucky? Are you okay, babe?" Steve asked, reaching out to cup Bucky's jaw gently. Bucky whimpered slightly and leaned into the touch. Gross.

"'m okay, Stevie." Bucky mumbled. Steve smiled and kissed his boyfriend. 

Tony gagged. "Jesus Christ, get a room." He muttered.

Bucky shook his head once the two had pulled away. "I... I think we need to talk."

"No shit, Sherlock." Tony rolled his eyes.

Bucky drew in a breath. "I... I heard the conversation you guys had with Winter. And... yes, if I'm being honest, it seriously weird me out to think I'm in the same body that Winter uses to... to fuck Tony." He admitted, cheeks pink. "But... I'd be a hypocrite to try to stop it. Winter exists just as much as I do, and as much as I use him as a coping method, I feel like I should at least let him have this. He deserves to be happy too, Stevie." Bucky pointed out, giving Steve a firm look.

Steve sighed in defeat. "I don't like the thought of Tony having sex with the same body I do, but in the end it's your decision, and I support you." He said with a small smile.

Bucky smiled back. "Winter... Winter wants to talk to Tony. In private." He admitted.

"Alright, I'll leave then." Steve said awkwardly, and quickly left. Bucky closed his eyes, and Winter opened them.

"So, you-" Tony started, but then a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"My previous order still stands. Shut the hell up, Anthony." Winter ordered. "Yes, I like you romantically. No, it's not ideal. Therefore I am ignoring my emotions. This isn't going to effect our relationship." Winter said flatly, a finality in his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Winter's hand, pulling it away from his mouth. "And what if I want it to change? As shocking as it may be, I've grown to be rather tolerant of your presence, whether it involves your dick up my ass or not." Tony smiled shyly.

Winter was silent, studying him. "You honestly want to date the man who killed your parents?" He asked.

Tony flinched. "Low blow, Winter. But yes, I want to date your stupid ass." He rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Winter said flatly.

"Actually I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony corrected. "Now is that a yes or no?" He smirked.

Winter pursed his lips. "This is a bad idea."

Tony grinned. "An absolutely awful one."

"For the record, you are still an idiot, Anthony." Winter said smoothly, his smirk returning. "But I suppose I've gone through worse things. Yes."   
  


Anthony grinned like an excited puppy and happily kissed Winter. And if Winter found that to be the most adorable thing he had  _ **ever**_  seen in his life, well that could be his own damned dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Stucky with a burning passion for a reason I cannot fathom. I just hate it, dude.


End file.
